delongofandomcom-20200213-history
Jeffrey R. Williams
Jeffrey Raakin Williams, Ph.D; is a African-Delongonian politician, the current Prime Minister of the People's Democratic Republic of Delongo, and the leader of the MonoBlix party. Williams became Prime Minister on 9 May 2013 as a part of the MonoBlix sweep election which would see MonoBlix candidate Katie Lee become president. Williams has been in Blixian politics for 14 years, serving in the Blixian Ministry since 2005 as the representative for East Lake, CT. Today he is the MP for Triguard-Lakes in Claymore Tri. He is the second Prime Minister of Delongo, being preceded by Tri-Party PM Alexandre Lesguilards. Williams is recognized internationally for his work for human rights, equality, socialism, sustainable African-development, anti-poverty, and Delongonian separatism. He is the first native-African leader of any major Delongonian political party. In December 2012 he married Marisa Lepage, a trans woman from Nouvelle Montréal Nord. Early life and education Williams was born and raised in Somalia until age 10 when his family fled to Sudan where his father was killed. After three years his family managed to make their way to Cairo for a year, and Alexandria, Egypt for another half year. When he was 15 his family moved to Toronto, but moved to the BRM when he was 16. He spent a few years in Triguard where he received an excellent education, and was accepted to Harvard for Economics where is received his Ph.D and his Masters in Blixian Law at the City University New London. Political beginnings Williams began in municipal politics in New London while at CUNL being a speechwriter for the Tri Party members in the UNLA offices. Eventually he moved to Triguard where he was a City Councillor from 1992-1996. In 1995 he ran in the Blixian Ministry election under the Tri Party, but lost to the Conservative Party candidate. He ran again in the 1997 election under the MonoBlix Party and lost. In the 2001 election he ran again, and became the Representative for East Lake (which was Triguard and Area). He won his seat in every election since 2001. In 2006 he worked with renowned activist Quinton Crow (Quinton Harrison) on a world trip to document the failures of Capitalism. In 2008 he ran to become leader of the MonoBlix party at the 2008 Party Convention in West New London. At the time the party only held five seats in the Blixian Ministry and had under 50,000 members. He lost to Ramford Gleeson from Quad-Blix. In the 2009 election Gleeson lost his seat, and the party won only four seats. Williams decided not to run for the 2010 convention leadership, so Abi Ly Folt won by default. After the first 2011 election, the MonoBlix party won seventeen seats due to a slow political exhaustion of Ryan Rowling. Folt resigned as leader after Ryan Rowling died due to protest of the BRM's existence. She became a member of the Tri Party a few months later. Jeffrey was elected leader of the MonoBlix party a month before the second 2011 election, so the party didn't do well, and the Tri Party won again, but the MonoBlix party won eighty seats and became a recognized oppositon party. Williams decided to not resign after the second 2011 election to show a consistent party leadership. In the 2012 election, the party lost again, but managed to get 376 seats. When Katie Lee joined the party for it's Presidency debates, the MonoBlix ratings soared to record-levels. Williams is often credited with convincing Lee to re-join politics and to join the MonoBlix party. His party won a massive majority in the 2013 election (it was also the first majority government since 2008) with 3,358 seats.